For online applications such as video gaming environments, visual responsiveness and visual quality may be inversely proportional. For example as video quality is increased, performance and responsiveness may reduce. Similarly, by increasing responsiveness for such applications (e.g., responsiveness to user interactions), video quality typically suffers. To address these issues, more detailed video content may be produced, however, computational limitations may reduce the ability for rendering the content. Less than optimal video content (such as blurred content) may by rendered in a relatively rapid manner, however, the sacrificed content detail may be noticeable by a viewer of the online or offline application.